The instant application takes priority from DE 10142661.5 filed Aug. 31, 2001 which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to substituted indan-1-old systems and also their physiologically acceptable salts and physiologically functional derivatives.
2. Description of the Related Art
WO 97/20806 discloses cyclopentyl-substituted indan-1-ol derivatives as antiinflammatory substances.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention provides compounds which can be used for reducing weight in mammals. The instant compounds have a therapeutically exploitable anorectic action.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising one or more compounds of the instant invention and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. The compositions may comprise one or more active compounds for reducing weight in mammals.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention provides a method for reducing weight in mammals, comprising administering to said mammal an effective amount of a compound of the instant invention.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention provides a method of treating obesity, comprising administering to a subject in need thereof, an effective amount of a compound of the instant invention.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention provides a method of treating type II diabetes, comprising administering to a subject in need thereof, an effective amount of a compound of the instant invention.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention provides a method of maintaining weight loss, comprising administering to a subject in need thereof, an effective amount of a compound of the instant invention.
The methods may further comprise administering one or more active compounds for reducing weight in mammals.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects, features and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention provides compounds of the formula (I) 
in which
R1, R2, R3, R4 independently of one another are H; F, Cl, Br, I, CN, N3, NO2, OH, O(C1-C8)-alkyl, O(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, Oxe2x80x94CH2-phenyl, O-phenyl, Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C8)-alkyl, Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, where in the alkyl radicals up to seven hydrogen atoms may be replaced by fluorine;
S(O)0-2(C1-C8)-alkyl, S(O)0-2(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, where in the alkyl radicals up to seven hydrogen atoms may be replaced by fluorine;
NH2, NHxe2x80x94(C1-C8)-alkyl, NHxe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, N[(C1-C8)-alkyl]2, N[(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl]2, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C8)-alkyl, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl;
SO3H, SO2xe2x80x94NH2, SO2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C8)-alkyl, SO2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl;
SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl;
NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NH2; NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C8)-alkyl, NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl;
Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COOH, Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94O(C1-C8)-alkyl, COOH, COO(C1-C8)-alkyl, COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, COxe2x80x94NH2, COxe2x80x94NH(C1-C8)-alkyl, COxe2x80x94N[(C1-C8)-alkyl]2;
(C1-C8)-alkyl, (C3-C8)cycloalkyl, (C2-C8)-alkenyl, (C2-C8)-alkynyl, where in the alkyl, alkenyl and alkynyl groups one to seven hydrogen atoms may be replaced by fluorine;
or one hydrogen may be replaced by OH, OC(O)CH3, Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Ph,
NH2, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH3 or N(COOCH2Ph)2;
phenyl, 1- or 2-naphthyl,
5-tetrazolyl, 1-[(C1-C6)-alkyl]-5-tetrazolyl, 2-[(C1-C6)-alkyl]-5-tetrazolyl,
1-imidazolyl,
1- or 4-[1,2,4]-triazolyl,
2- or 3-thienyl,
2- or 3-furyl,
2-, 3- or 4-pyridyl,
2-, 4- or 5-oxazolyl,
3-, 4- or 5-isoxazolyl,
2-, 4- or 5-thiazolyl,
3-, 4- or 5-isothiazolyl,
xe2x80x83where the aryl radical or heterocycle may be substituted up to two times by
F, Cl, Br, CN,
OH, (C1-C4)-alkyl, CF3, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl,
S(O)0-2(C1-C6)-alkyl, NH2, NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl;
COOH, COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, COxe2x80x94NH2 and where in the alkyl groups one to seven hydrogen atoms may be replaced by fluorine; or
R2 and R3 together form the radical xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
x is S, SO, SO2;
Y is (CH2)p, where p may be 0, 1, 2 or 3;
R5 is (C1-C18)-alkyl, (C3-C4)-cycloalkyl, (C6-C8)-cycloalkyl,
where in the alkyl groups up to seven hydrogen atoms may be replaced by fluorine;
(CH2)1-6xe2x80x94COOH, (CH2)1-6xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, (CH2)1-6xe2x80x94CONH2;
CH2xe2x80x94CH(NHR10)-COR11, where R10 may be H or C(O)xe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl and R11 may be OH, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl or NH2;
phenyl, 1- or 2-naphthyl, biphenyl, or a heterocyclic radical, where the rings or ring systems are in each case substituted up to three times by
F, Cl, Br, I, CN, OH, O(C1-C8)-alkyl, O(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C8)-alkyl, Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, S(O)0-2(C1-C8)-alkyl, S(O)0-2(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, NH2, NHxe2x80x94(C1-C8)-alkyl, NHxe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, N[(C1-C8)-alkyl]2, N[(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl]2, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C8)-alkyl, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, SO3H; SO2xe2x80x94NH2, SO2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C8)-alkyl, SO2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NH2; NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C8)-alkyl, NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl; Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COOH, Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94O(C1-C8)-alkyl, COOH, COxe2x80x94O(C1-C8)-alkyl, COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, COxe2x80x94NH2, COxe2x80x94NH(C1-C8)-alkyl, COxe2x80x94N[(C1-C8)-alkyl]2;
(C1-C8)-alkyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, where in the alkyl groups in each case one to seven hydrogen atoms may be replaced by fluorine;
R6 is (CH2)0-6xe2x80x94R9, (CH2)0-6xe2x80x94COOH, (CH2)0-6xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, (CH2)0-6xe2x80x94CONH2, (CH2)0-6xe2x80x94CH(NHR15)xe2x80x94COR16, F, Cl, Br, CN, (C1-C18)-alkyl, (C3-C4)-cycloalkyl, (C6-C8)-cycloalkyl, where in the alkyl radicals or cycloalkyl radicals up to seven hydrogen atoms may be replaced by fluorine;
R15 is H, C(O)xe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl;
R16 is OH, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, NH2;
R7 is (CH2)0-4xe2x80x94R12, H, (C1-C12)-alkyl, (C3-C4)-cycloalkyl, (C6-C8)-cycloalkyl, COO(C1-C6)-alkyl, COO(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, where in the alkyl radicals or cycloalkyl radicals up to seven hydrogen atoms may be replaced by fluorine;
R8 is (CH2)0-4xe2x80x94R14, (C1-C12)-alkyl, (C3-C4)-cycloalkyl, (C6-C8) cycloalkyl, where in the alkyl or cycloalkyl radicals up to seven hydrogen atoms may be replaced by fluorine atoms;
R9, R12, R14 independently of one another are
phenyl, 1- or 2-naphthyl, biphenyl, or a heterocyclic radical, where the rings or ring systems are in each case substituted up to three times by
F, Cl, Br, I, CN, OH, O(C1-C8)-alkyl, O(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C8)-alkyl, Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, S(O)0-2(C1-C8)-alkyl, S(O)0-2(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, NH2, NHxe2x80x94(C1-C8)-alkyl, NHxe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, N[(C1-C8)-alkyl]2, N[(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl]2, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C8)-alkyl, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, SO3H; SO2xe2x80x94NH2, SO2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C8)-alkyl, SO2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NH2; NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C8)-alkyl, NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl; Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COOH, Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94O(C1-C8)-alkyl, COOH, COxe2x80x94O(C1-C8)-alkyl, COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, COxe2x80x94NH2, COxe2x80x94NH(C1-C8)-alkyl, COxe2x80x94N[(C1-C8)-alkyl]2;
(C1-C8)-alkyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, where in the alkyl groups in each case one to seven hydrogen atoms may be replaced by fluorine;
and their physiologically acceptable salts.
Preferably, the instant invention provides compounds of the formula I in which
R1, R2, R3, R4 independently of one another are H, F, Cl, Br, N3, O(C1-C8)-alkyl, (C1-C8)-alkyl and where in the alkyl groups one to seven hydrogen atoms may be replaced by fluorine;
where in each case at least one of the radicals R1, R2, R3 and R4 is different from hydrogen;
X is S, SO, SO2;
Y is (CH2)p, where p may be 0, 1, 2 or 3;
R5 is (C1-C18)-alkyl, (C3-C4)-cycloalkyl, (C6-C8)-cycloalkyl,
where in the alkyl groups up to seven hydrogen atoms may be replaced by fluorine;
(CH2)1-6xe2x80x94COOH, (CH2)1-6xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, (CH2)1-6xe2x80x94CONH2;
CH2xe2x80x94CH(NHR10)-COR11, where R10 may be H or C(O)-(C1-C6)-alkyl and R11 may be OH, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl or NH2;
xe2x80x83phenyl, 1- or 2-naphthyl, biphenyl or a heterocyclic radical, where the rings or ring systems are in each case substituted up to three times by
F, Cl, Br, I, CN, OH, O(C1-C8)-alkyl, O(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C8)-alkyl, Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, S(O)0-2(C1-C8)-alkyl, S(O)0-2(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, NH2, NHxe2x80x94(C1-C8)-alkyl, NHxe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, N[(C1-C8)-alkyl]2, N[(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl]2, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C8)-alkyl, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, SO3H; SO2xe2x80x94NH2, SO2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C8)-alkyl, SO2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NH2; NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C8)-alkyl, NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl; Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COOH, Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94O(C1-C8)-alkyl, COOH, COxe2x80x94O(C1-C8)-alkyl, COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, COxe2x80x94NH2, COxe2x80x94NH(C1-C8)-alkyl, COxe2x80x94N[(C1-C8)-alkyl]2;
(C1-C8)-alkyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, where in the alkyl groups in each case one to seven hydrogen atoms may be replaced by fluorine;
R6 is (CH2)0-6xe2x80x94R9, (CH2)0-6xe2x80x94COOH, (CH2)0-6xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94(C1C6)-alkyl, (CH2)0-6xe2x80x94CONH2, (CH2)0-6xe2x80x94CH(NHR15)-COR16, F, Cl, Br, CN, (C1-C18)-alkyl, (C3-C4)-cycloalkyl, (C6-C8)-cycloalkyl, where in the alkyl radicals or cycloalkyl radicals up to seven hydrogen atoms may be replaced by fluorine;
R15 is H, C(O)xe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl;
R16 is OH, Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkyl, NH2;
R7 is (CH2)0-4xe2x80x94R12, H, (C1-C12)-alkyl, (C3-C4)-cycloalkyl, (C6-C8)-cycloalkyl, COO(C1-C6)-alkyl, COO(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, where in the alkyl radicals or cycloalkyl radicals up to seven hydrogen atoms may be replaced by fluorine;
R8 is (CH2)0-4xe2x80x94R14, (C1-C12)-alkyl, (C3-C4)-cycloalkyl, (C6-C8)-cycloalkyl, where in the alkyl or cycloalkyl radicals up to seven hydrogen atoms may be replaced by fluorine atoms;
R9, R12, R14 independently of one another are
phenyl, 1- or 2-naphthyl, biphenyl, or a heterocyclic radical, where the rings or ring systems are in each case substituted up to three times by
F, Cl, Br, I, CN, OH, O(C1-C8)-alkyl, O(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C8)-alkyl, Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, S(O)0-2(C1-C8)-alkyl, S(O)0-2(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, NH2, NHxe2x80x94(C1-C8)-alkyl, NHxe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, N[(C1-C8)-alkyl]2, N[(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl]2, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C1-C8)-alkyl, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, SO3H; SO2xe2x80x94NH2, SO2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C8)-alkyl, SO2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NH2; NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-C8)-alkyl, NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl; Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COOH, Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94O(C1-C8)-alkyl, COOH, COxe2x80x94O(C1-C8)-alkyl, COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, COxe2x80x94NH2, COxe2x80x94NH(C1-C8)-alkyl, COxe2x80x94N[(C1-C8)-alkyl]2;
(C1-C8)-alkyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, where in the alkyl groups in each case one to seven hydrogen atoms may be replaced by fluorine;
and their physiologically acceptable salts.
Preferably, the instant invention provides compounds of the formula I in which
R1, R2, R3, R4 independently of one another are H, F, Cl, Br, N3, O(C1-C8)-alkyl, (C1-C8)-alkyl and where in the alkyl groups one to seven hydrogen atoms may be replaced by fluorine;
where in each case at least one of the radicals R1, R2, R3 and R4 is different from hydrogen;
X is SO2;
Y is (CH2)p, where p may be 0, 1 or 2;
R5 is (C1-C8)-alkyl, where in the alkyl group up to seven hydrogen atoms may be replaced by fluorine;
R6 is F, Cl, Br, CN, (C1-C8)-alkyl, where in the alkyl group up to seven hydrogen atoms may be replaced by fluorine;
R7 is H, (C1-C12)-alkyl, where in the alkyl group up to seven hydrogen atoms may be replaced by fluorine;
R8 is (C1-C12)-alkyl, where in the alkyl group up to seven hydrogen atoms may be replaced by fluorine;
and their physiologically acceptable salts.
The invention also contemplates compounds of the formula I in the form of their racemates, racemic mixtures and pure enantiomers, and also to their diastereomers and mixtures thereof.
The alkyl, alkenyl and alkynyl radicals in the substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9, R11, R12, R14, R15 and R16 can be straight-chain or branched.
Heterocycle or heterocyclic radical is to be understood as meaning ring systems which, in addition to carbon, also contain heteroatoms, such as, for example, nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur. This definition furthermore includes ring systems in which the heterocycle or heterocyclic radical is fused with benzene rings.
Preferred heterocycles or heterocyclic radicals are:
heteroaryls, such as
2-benzimidazolyl,
1-[(C1-C6)-alkyl]-2-benzimidazolyl,
2-imidazolyl,
2- or 3-thienyl,
2- or 3-furyl,
2-benzoxazolyl,
2-benzothiazolyl,
2-, 3- or 4-pyridyl,
2- or 4-pyrimidinyl,
4- or 5-pyridazin-2H-yl-3-one,
4- or 5-pyridazin-2-(C1-C8)-alkyl-2H-yl-3-one,
4- or 5-pyridazin-2-benzyl-2H-yl-3-one,
3- or 4-pyridazinyl,
2-, 3-, 4- or 8-quinolinyl,
1-, 3- or 4-isoquinolinyl,
1-phthalazinyl,
3- or 4-cinnolinyl,
2- or 4-quinazolinyl,
2-pyrazinyl,
2-quinoxalinyl,
2-, 4- or 5-oxazolyl,
3-, 4- or 5-isoxazolyl,
2-, 4- or 5-thiazolyl,
3-, 4- or 5-isothiazolyl,
1- or 2-imidazolyl,
1-[(C1-C6)-alkyl]-2-, -4- or -5-imidazolyl,
3-, 4- or 5-pyrazolyl,
1-[(C1-C6)-alkyl]-3-, -4- or -5-pyrazolyl,
1- or 4-[1,2,4]triazolyl,
4- or 5-[1,2,3]triazolyl,
1-[(C1-C6)-alkyl]-4- or -5-[1,2,3]triazolyl,
3-, 4- or 7-indolyl,
N-[(C1-C6)-alkyl]-3-, -4- or -7-indolyl
2-[(C1-C6)-alkyl]-3(2H)-indazolyl,
1-[(C1-C6)-alkyl]-3(1H)-indazolyl,
5-tetrazolyl,
1-[(C1-C6)-alkyl]-1H-tetrazolyl,
2-[(C1-C6)-alkyl]-2H-tetrazolyl.
Pharmaceutically acceptable salts are particularly suitable for medical applications, due to their greater solubility in water compared with the starting or base compounds. Said salts must have a pharmaceutically acceptable anion or cation. Suitable pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts of the compounds of the invention are salts of inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, phosphoric acid, metaphosphoric acid, nitric acid and sulfuric acid and also of organic acids such as, for example, acetic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, benzoic acid, citric acid, ethanesulfonic acid, fumaric acid, gluconic acid, glycolic acid, isethionic acid, lactic acid, lactobionic acid, maleic acid, malic acid, methanesulfonic acid, succinic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, tartaric acid and trifluoroacetic acid. For medicinal purposes, particular preference is given to using the chlorine salt. Suitable pharmaceutically acceptable basic salts are ammonium salts, alkali metal salts (such as sodium salts and potassium salts) and alkaline earth metal salts (such as magnesium salts and calcium salts).
Salts having a pharmaceutically unacceptable anion are likewise included within the scope of the present invention as useful intermediates for preparing or purifying pharmaceutically acceptable salts and/or for use in nontherapeutic applications, for example in-vitro applications.
The term xe2x80x9cphysiologically functional derivativexe2x80x9d used herein relates to any physiologically acceptable derivative of an inventive compound of the formula I, for example an ester which on administration to a mammal, for example humans, is capable of forming (directly or indirectly) a compound of the formula I or an active metabolite thereof.
The physiologically functional derivatives also include prodrugs of the compounds of the invention. Such prodrugs may be metabolized in vivo to a compound of the invention. These prodrugs may or may not be active themselves.
The physiologically functional derivatives furthermore include, for example, glucuronides, sulfuric acid esters, glycosides and ribosides.
The compounds of the invention may also be present in various polymorphous forms, for example as amorphous and crystalline polymorphous forms. All polymorphous forms of the compounds of the invention are included within the scope of the invention and are another aspect of the invention.
All references to xe2x80x9ccompound(s) according to formula (I)xe2x80x9d refer hereinbelow to a compound/compounds of the formula (I) as described above and also to their salts, solvates and physiologically functional derivatives as described herein.
A xe2x80x9csubjectxe2x80x9d may be a mammal, and is preferably a human.
The amount and effective amounts of a compound according to formula (I) which is required in order to attain the desired biological effect depends on a number of factors, for example the specific compound selected, the intended use, the type of administration and the clinical state of the patient. In general, the daily dose is in the range from 0.3 mg to 100 mg (typically from 3 mg to 50 mg) per day per kilogram of body weight, for example 3-10 mg/kg/day. An intravenous dose can be, for example, in the range from 0.3 mg to 1.0 mg/kg and can be administered in a suitable manner as an infusion of 10 ng to 100 ng per kilogram per minute. Suitable infusion solutions for these purposes may contain, for example, from 0.1 ng to 10 mg, typically from 1 ng to 10 mg per milliliter. Individual doses may contain, for example, from 1 mg to 10 g of the active compound. Thus, ampules for injections can contain, for example, from 1 mg to 100 mg, and orally administerable individual dose formulations such as, for example, tablets or capsules can contain, for example, from 1.0 to 1000 mg, typically from 10 to 600 mg. In the case of pharmaceutically acceptable salts, the abovementioned masses relate to the mass of the compound of formula I on which the salt is based. The compound used for the prophylaxis or therapy of the abovementioned conditions may be the compounds according to formula (I) themselves, but they are preferably present in the form of a pharmaceutical composition together with an acceptable carrier. The carrier must be naturally acceptable, in the sense that it is compatible with the other ingredients of said composition and is not harmful to the patient""s health. The carrier may be a solid or a liquid or both and is preferably formulated with the compound as an individual dose, for example as a tablet which may contain from 0.05% to 95% by weight of the active compound. Further pharmaceutically active substances may also be present, including further compounds according to formula (I). The pharmaceutical compositions of the invention may be prepared according to any of the known pharmaceutical methods which essentially comprise mixing the ingredients with pharmacologically acceptable carriers and/or excipients.
Pharmaceutical compositions of the invention are those which are suitable for oral, rectal, topical, peroral (e.g. sublingual) and parenteral (e.g. subcutaneous, intramuscular, intradermal or intravenous) administration, although the most suitable manner of administration depends in each individual case on the nature and severity of the condition to be treated and on the nature of the compound according to formula (I) used in each case. Sugar-coated formulations and sugar-coated delayed-release formulations, too, are included within the scope of the invention. Preference is given to acid-resistant and enteric formulations. Suitable enteric coatings include cellulose acetate phthalate, polyvinyl acetate phthalate, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose phthalate and anionic polymers of methacrylic acid and methyl methacrylate.
Suitable pharmaceutical compounds for oral administration may be present in separate units as, for example, capsules, cachets, lozenges or tablets, which in each case contain a particular amount of the compound according to formula (I); as powders or granules; as solution or suspension in an aqueous or nonaqueous liquid; or as an oil-in-water or water-in-oil emulsion. As already mentioned, said compositions can be prepared according to any suitable pharmaceutical method which includes a step in which the active compound and the carrier (which may comprise one or more additional components) are contacted. In general, the compositions are prepared by uniform and homogeneous mixing of the active compound with a liquid and/or finely dispersed solid carrier, after which the product is shaped, if necessary. Thus a tablet, for example, may be prepared by pressing or shaping a powder or granules of the compound, where appropriate with one or more additional components. Pressed tablets can be prepared by tableting the compound in free-flowing form, for example a powder or granules, mixed, where appropriate, with a binder, lubricant, inert diluent and/or one or more surface active/dispersing agents in a suitable machine. Shaped tablets can be prepared by shaping the pulverulent compound, moistened with an inert liquid diluent, in a suitable machine.
Pharmaceutical compositions which are suitable for peroral (sublingual) administration include lozenges which contain a compound according to formula (I) with a flavoring, usually sucrose and gum arabic or tragacanth, and pastilles which comprise the compound in an inert base such as gelatin and glycerol or sucrose and gum arabic.
Suitable pharmaceutical compositions for parenteral administration preferably comprise sterile aqueous preparations of a compound according to formula (I) which are preferably isotonic with the blood of the intended recipient. These preparations are preferably administered intravenously, although they may also be administered subcutaneously, intramuscularly or intradermally as an injection. Said preparations may preferably be prepared by mixing the compound with water and rendering the obtained solution sterile and isotonic with the blood. Injectable compositions of the invention generally contain from 0.1 to 5% by weight of the active compound.
Suitable pharmaceutical compositions for rectal administration are preferably present as individual dose suppositories. These may be prepared by mixing a compound according to formula (I) with one or more conventional solid carriers, for example cocoa butter, and shaping the resulting mixture.
Suitable pharmaceutical compositions for topical application to the skin are preferably present as ointment, cream, lotion, paste, spray, aerosol or oil. Carriers which may be used are petroleum jelly, lanolin, polyethylene glycols, alcohols and combinations of two or more of these substances. In general, the active compound is present at a concentration of from 0.1 to 15%, for example from 0.5 to 2%, by weight of the composition.
Transdermal administration is also possible. Suitable pharmaceutical compositions for transdermal administration may be present as individual patches which are suitable for long-term close contact with the epidermis of the patient. Such patches suitably contain the active compound in an optionally buffered aqueous solution, dissolved and/or dispersed in an adhesive or dispersed in a polymer. A suitable active compound concentration is from approx. 1% to 35%, preferably approx. 3% to 15%. A particular possibility is the release of the active compound by electrotransport or iontophoresis, as described, for example, in Pharmaceutical Research, 2(6): 318 (1986).
The invention furthermore provides a process for preparing the compounds of the formula I which comprises obtaining the compounds of the formula I by proceeding according to the reaction scheme below: 
To this end, compounds of the formula II, 
in which R1, R2, R3 and R4 are as defined above are converted with a halogen, such as, for example, bromine or chlorine, into a compound of the formula III. The compounds of the formula III are converted further with metal salts of thiols of the formula Hxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94R5, where X is sulfur and Y and R5 are as defined above into compounds of the formula IV where Xxe2x95x90S and R6=H. These metal salts can be employed as such or they can be generated in solution in situ from the thiol and a base, such as, for example, aqueous sodium hydroxide.
On the other hand, compounds of the formula IV where Xxe2x95x90S and R6=H can be obtained by reacting compounds of the formula II with a base, such as, for example, lithium diisopropylamide, for example in tetrahydrofuran, and with a disulfide of the formula R5-Yxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94R5 in which R5 and Y are as defined above and Xxe2x95x90S; alternatively, instead of the disulfide, it is also possible to use a sulfenyl chloride of the formula Clxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94R5 where Xxe2x95x90S and Y and R5 are as defined above (see, for example, D. Seebach et al.; Chem. Ber. 109, 1601-1616 (1976)).
Compounds of the formula IV in which Xxe2x95x90S and R6 is not hydrogen can be obtained, for example, as follows: compounds of the formula II are subjected, for example, to a fluorination, an alkylation or a condensation with an aldehyde and subsequent reduction, giving compounds of the formula VII which for their part can be converted, for example after a bromination, with compounds of the formula M+xe2x88x92Xxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94R5 where Xxe2x95x90S and Y and R5 have the meanings described above into compounds of the formula IV where Xxe2x95x90S and R6 is not hydrogen.
Compounds of the formula V in which Xxe2x95x90SO and R6 is not hydrogen can be prepared, for example, by selective oxidation of the compound of the formula IV in which Xxe2x95x90S, using one equivalent of peroxytrifluoroacetic acid (C. G. Venier et al.; J. Org. Chem. 47, 3773 (1982)). The preparation of the sulfoxides from the sulfides can also be carried out using manganese dioxide or chromic acid (D. Edwards et al.; J. Chem. Soc. 1954, 3272). Furthermore suitable for this oxidation is hydrogen peroxide in acetic anhydride (A. V. Sviridova et al.; J. Org. Chem (Russ), English Transl.; 7, 2577 (1971)).
Compounds of the formula VI in which Xxe2x95x90SO2 and R6 is not hydrogen can be obtained by oxidation using, for example, 2KHSO5xc3x97KHSO4xc3x97K2SO4 (Oxone), either from compounds of the formula IV in which Xxe2x95x90S and R6 is not hydrogen or from compounds of the formula V in which Xxe2x95x90SO and R6 is not hydrogen (see, for example, M. Hudlický, Oxidations in Organic Chemistry, ACS Monograph 186, American Chemical Society, Washington, D.C., 1990).
Compounds of the formula VIII in which R8 is not hydrogen, R7 is hydrogen and Xxe2x95x90S can be obtained, for example, by reacting compounds of the formula IV with a Grignard reagent. Stepwise oxidations and alkylation or acylation reactions give access to compounds of the formulae IX to XIII. Access to such compounds can also be obtained by employing compounds of the formula V or VI in the Grignard reaction.
Inorganic acids suitable for forming salts are, for example: hydrohalic acids, such as hydrochloric acid and hydrobromic acid, and also sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid and amidosulfonic acid.
Organic acids suitable for salt formation which may be mentioned are, for example: formic acid, acetic acid, benzoic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, succinic acid, fumaric acid, maleic acid, lactic acid, tartaric acid, citric acid, L-ascorbic acid, salicylic acid, isethionic acid, methanesulfonic acid, trifluoromethanesulfonic acid, 1,2-benzisothiazol-3(2H)-one, 6-methyl-1,2,3-oxathiazin-4(3H)-one 2,2-dioxide.
The examples shown below serve to illustrate the invention without limiting it. The melting points or decomposition points (m.p.) measured are uncorrected and generally depend on the heating rate.
The compounds of the formula I are distinguished by beneficial actions on the metabolism of lipids, and they are particularly suitable for weight reduction and, after weight reduction, for maintaining a reduced weight in mammals and as anorectic agents. Accordingly, the instant compounds are particular useful for treating obesity by reducing weight, maintaining weight loss, and preventing obesity by, for example, preventing symptoms of weight loss.
The compounds are distinguished by their low toxicity and their few side effects. The compounds may be employed alone or in combination with other weight-reducing or anorectic active compounds. Further anorectic active compounds of this kind are mentioned, for example, in the Rote Liste, Chapter 01 (Arzneimittelverzeichnis fxc3xcr Deutschland, published by Rote Liste Service GmbH, Frankfurt) under weight-reducing agents/appetite suppressants, and may also include those active compounds which increase the energy turnover of the organism and thus lead to weight reduction or else those which influence the general metabolism of said organism such that increased calorie intake does not cause an enlargement of the fat depots and a normal calorie intake causes a reduction in the fat depots of said organism. The compounds are suitable for the prophylaxis and, in particular, for the treatment of problems of excess weight or obesity. The compounds are furthermore suitable for the prophylaxis and, in particular, for the treatment of type II diabetes, of arteriosclerosis and for the normalization of lipid metabolism and for the treatment of high blood pressure.
In a further aspect of the invention, the compounds of the formula I may be administered in combination with one or more further pharmacologically active substances which may be selected, for example, from the group consisting of antidiabetics, antiadipose agents, blood-pressure-lowering active compounds, lipid reducers and active compounds for the treatment and/or prevention of complications caused by diabetes or associated with diabetes.
Suitable antidiabetics include insulins, amylin, GLP-1 and GLP-2 derivatives such as, for example, those disclosed by Novo Nordisk A/S in WO 98/08871 and also oral hypoglycemic active compounds.
Said oral hypoglycemic active compounds preferably include sulfonyl ureas, biguanides, meglitinides, oxadiazolidinediones, thiazolidinediones, glucosidase inhibitors, glucagon receptor antagonists, GLP-1 agonists, potassium channel openers such as, for example, those disclosed by Novo Nordisk A/S in WO 97/26265 and WO 99/03861, insulin sensitizers, activators of insulin receptor kinase, inhibitors of liver enzymes involved in the stimulation of gluconeogenesis and/or glycogenolysis, for example glycogen phosphorylase inhibitors, modulators of glucose uptake and glucose elimination, lipid metabolism-modifying compounds such as antihyperlipidemic active compounds and antilipidemic active compounds, for example HMGCoA-reductase inhibitors, inhibitors of cholesterol transport/cholesterol uptake, inhibitors of the reabsorption of bile acid or inhibitors of microsomal triglyceride transfer protein (MTP), compounds which reduce food intake, PPAR and RXR agonists and active compounds which act on the ATP-dependent potassium channel of beta cells.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the present compounds are administered in combination with insulin.
In another embodiment, the compounds of the invention are administered in combination with a sulfonylurea such as, for example, tolbutamide, glibenclamide, glimepiride, glipizide, gliquidone, glisoxepide, glibornuride or gliclazide.
In another embodiment, the compounds of the present invention are administered in combination with a biguanide such as, for example, metformin.
In another embodiment, the compounds of the present invention are administered in combination with a meglitinide such as, for example, repaglinide.
In yet another embodiment, the compounds of the present invention are administered in combination with a thiazolidinedione such as, for example, troglitazone, ciglitazone, pioglitazone, rosiglitazone or the compounds disclosed by Dr. Reddy""s Research Foundation in WO 97/41097, in particular 5-[[4-[(3,4-dihydro-3-methyl-4-oxo-2-quinazolinylmethoxy]phenyl]methyl]-2,4-thiazolidinedione.
In yet another embodiment, the compounds of the present invention are administered in combination with a monoamine oxidase inhibitor such as disclosed, for example, in WO 01/12176. Particularly suitable for this purpose are [3(S),3a(S)]-3-methoxymethyl-7-[4,4,4-trifluorobutoxy]-3,3a,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-oxazolo[3,4-a]quinolin-1-one, (R)-5-(methoxymethyl)-3-[6-(4,4,4-trifluorobutoxy)benzofuran-3-yl]oxazolidin-2-one or (R)-5-(methoxymethyl)-3-[6-cyclopropylmethoxybenzofuran-3-yl]oxazolidin-2-one.
In another embodiment, the compounds of the present invention are administered in combination with an xcex1-glucosidase inhibitor such as, for example, miglitol or acarbose.
In yet another embodiment, the present compounds are administered in combination with an hCNTF (human ciliary neurotrophic factor) or derivatives thereof, such as, for example, CNTFAX15 or modified CNTFAX15, such as disclosed, for example, in Lambert et al., PNAS 98, 4652-4657.
In another embodiment, the compounds of the present invention are administered in combination with an active compound which acts on the ATP-dependent potassium channel of the beta cells, such as, for example, tolbutamide, glibenclamide, glimepiride, glipizide, gliclazide or repaglinide.
In yet another embodiment, the compounds of the present invention are administered in combination with an antihyperlipidemic active compound or an antilipidemic active compound such as, for example, cholestyramine, colestipol, clofibrate, gemfibrozil, lovastatin, pravastatin, simvastatin, atorvastatin, cerivastatin, fluvastatin, probucol, ezetimibe or dextrothyroxine.
In another embodiment, the compounds of the present invention are administered in combination with more than one of the aforementioned compounds, for example in combination with a sulfonylurea and metformin, a sulfonylurea and acarbose, repaglinide and metformin, insulin and a sulfonylurea, insulin and metformin, insulin and troglitazone, insulin and lovastatin, etc.
Furthermore, the compounds of the invention may be administered in combination with one or more antiadipose agents or appetite-controlling active compounds.
Such active compounds may be selected from the group consisting of CART agonists, NPY antagonists, melanocortin 3 or 4 (MC3 or MC4) agonists, melanin-concentrating hormone (MCH) antagonists, orexin antagonists, H3 agonists, TNF agonists, CRF agonists, CRF BP antagonists, urocortin agonists, xcex23 adrenoceptor agonists, CCK agonists, serotonin re-uptake inhibitors, mixed serotonin and noradrenalin reuptake inhibitors, 5HT modulators, bombesin agonists, galanin antagonists, glucocorticoid receptor modulators, growth hormone, growth-hormone-releasing compounds, TRH agonists, uncoupling protein 2 or 3 modulators, leptin receptor agonists, leptin mimetics, dopamine agonists (bromocriptine, doprexin), lipase/amylase inhibitors, cannabinoid receptor 1 antagonists, modulators of acylation-stimulating protein (ASP), PPAR modulators, RXR modulators or TR-xcex2agonists.
In one embodiment of the invention, the antiadipose agent is leptin or modified leptin.
In another embodiment, the antiadipose agent is dexamphetamine or amphetamine.
In another embodiment, the antiadipose agent is fenfluramine or dexfenfluramine.
In yet another embodiment, the antiadipose agent is sibutramine or the mono- and bis-demethylated active metabolite of sibutramine.
In another embodiment, the antiadipose agent is orlistate.
In another embodiment, the antiadipose agent is mazindol, diethylpropione or phentermine.
Furthermore, the compounds of the present invention may be administered in combination with one or more antihypertensive active compounds. Examples of antihypertensive active compounds are beta blockers such as alprenolol, atenol, timolol, pindolol, propanolol and metoprolol, ACE (angiotensin-converting enzyme) inhibitors such as, for example, benazepril, captopril, enalapril, fosinopril, lisinopril, quinapril and rampril, calcium channel blockers such as nifedipine, felodipine, nicardipine, isradipine, nimodipine, diltiazem and verapamil, and also alpha blockers such as doxazosin, urapidil, prazosin and terazosin. Furthermore, reference may be made to Remington: The Science and Practice of Pharmacy, 19th edition, Gennaro, editor, Mack Publishing Co., Easton, Pa, 1995.
It is self-evident that every suitable combination of the compounds of the invention with one or more of the aforementioned compounds and optionally one or more other pharmacologically active substances is to be regarded as covered by the scope of protection of the present invention.
The following preparations serve to illustrate the invention, but without limiting it.